Cupcake
by eikokazama
Summary: Italy has been hiding his feeling for Germany, who's been taking care of him and taken him into his home. So, in return, Italy makes a cupcake for his crush. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to express his feelings to Germany. Germany acknowledges Italy's feelings, and what does he do? The man doesn't hold back to a special invitation from Italy. Somewhat OOC, YAOI, It/Ger.


**Cupcake**

**ONE SHOT**

Germany walked into the kitchen. "Italy, what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Italy flinched and gripped the counter. He turned around and hid his hands behind him. "Nothing. I'm busy here, so can you leave now?" he said louder than he intended. Germany couldn't know. If that happened, everything would be ruined!

"Don't give me that," the blond man said, "It's obvious that you're hiding something. I can see through you, you idiot."

Gasping, Italy looked at his own torso. "I'm not transparent, though."

"It's a figure of speech," Germany muttered. "Anyway, what do you have there?" He approached the panicking young man.

Italy looked from side to side. He needed an escape. "Oh, look out the window. Russia is calling you!" But Germany wouldn't stop. He knew him too well to fall for a silly trick. "Come on, please don't look," he whined.

The tall man frowned at him. "That makes me even more curios. Unless you're washing your underwear in the kitchen sink, I want to see what you're doing," he demanded and tried to look over Italy's shoulder.

They were so close that Italy had to lean backwards. Also so Germany wouldn't see it. He looked up to his right at the blond's lips. Their bodies were close that he could smell the other man's oceanic scent. Gulping, he looked down. The tall male held the counter, his hands on each side, as if about to wrap his arms around Italy. But he couldn't think like that. Germany only saw him as a burden—Someone that he saw himself obligated to take care of.

Looking down at Italy's rarely dejected expression, Germany raised a brow. "Are you that upset that I want to know what you're hiding?" he asked, not moving away from the young man.

"It's not that," Italy said quietly. "Well, it was going to be left for later, but I guess it's fine if I give it to you now." He took the plate from behind him and moved it to between them. "It's a strawberry cupcake that I made for you today. You've been looking after me and protecting me for so long that I thought I should give something it return. It's not much, though."

Germany stared at the cupcake oozing strawberry cream from the side, as if it was hurt. He then looked back at Italy, who, for some reason, seemed similar. "Did something happen? You're not saying anything stupid—Moreover, you're not talking, which is a surprise."

Italy smiled briefly. "I know I'm so stupid that I made a cupcake for you when you don't even like sweets. And I don't feel like talking right now," he said, his shoulders slumped. He put the plate on the counter and stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?" Germany asked as Italy walked out of the kitchen.

"To my room," he replied as he continued his way through the hallway. He couldn't express his feelings to the man. What if Germany laughed at him or wouldn't take him seriously? He closed the door and lay on the bed on his side. He didn't like to feel sad, but the more time he would spend with Germany, the less he wanted to be with him under the same roof.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "I ate the cupcake you gave me," Germany blurted out. He walked in and closed the door. "I don't like sweets... but it was good."

"Thanks," he replied to the blond man, not bothering to turn around. He was happy, but it didn't compare to not having Germany's feelings. Once Italy felt the mattress sinking behind him, he quickly looked over his shoulder. "I heard you, okay? You liked the cupcake, so you can go now."

Sighing, Germany rested his hand on Italy's shoulder. "As unbelievable as this may sound, you not behaving like you usually do... concerns me. All this time, you've never looked serious about something," he said, "Tell me what it is."

Shaking his head, Italy faced his back to him and curled his body. "It's nothing. Leave—" he was cut off once Germany turned him around and sat him up.

"You said that I've been taking care of you for so long, but you can't talk to me about your feelings, and you think that a small cupcake will repay everything that I've done for you," Germany told the young man, scowling.

Italy looked up at him, his eyes widened. "Does that mean that one cupcake isn't enough? Do you want me to make more?" he asked quietly as Germany lightly tugged on his curled strand of hair. This confused him. Sometimes the blond would say some weird, random things.

"I want a bigger cupcake," Germany demanded, slightly squeezing Italy's shoulders. "A cupcake so big that I won't be able to eat it in one go." He leaned closer to the other man. "I know about your feelings, but I wasn't sure until now. Remember, I said that I can see through you, and that doesn't mean your body."

Tilting his head, Italy glanced at the other man's lips. "I-I don't get it," he mumbled. All of a sudden, Germany close the distance between them and pressed a kiss to his lips. He gaped at the tall man as their lips parted.

"I know that you like me. You always come to me and only ask _my_ help. I'm not stupid, you know," Germany said.

Italy sucked in his bottom lip. Germany had kissed him? "But, if you just did that and you haven't said anything of you knowing, does that mean that you're messing with me?" he asked, still confused.

"I wouldn't do _that_ if I didn't like you in return." Germany rested his hand on Italy's cheek. "You're impulsive, kind of stupid, and you never take anything or anyone serious, but I still like you," he said and pressed another kiss to the other man's lips. "Do you understand now?"

Nodding once, Italy lay back down, his cheeks heating up. Germany liked him! All sorts of thoughts crossed to his mind. Once he realized it, he quickly sat up. "Then, are we a... c-c-couple?"

"If you want," he replied, smiling slightly at Italy.

They were a couple! Italy's mind rushed with adrenalin and his heart pounded in his chest. He tackled Germany onto the bed. "Uh... I've been imagining this so many times, but can we... you know, do _that_?" he asked quietly and his cheeks exploded red.

Germany gazed at him. "You imagine that we're doing it?" Italy nodded immediately. "Are you sure that you want it?" Once again, the young man nodded.

Five minutes later, both were naked in bed, and Italy couldn't turn his eyes away from Germany's member. "I change my mind," Italy said faintly. The blond's length was too big. Imagining it and seeing it right there were two completely different things, since he'd never seen the thing before.

"Don't say that. You're already stretched enough and everything. All I have to do now is... stick it in there and please you," Germany said vulgarly, embarrassing Italy, who shook his head. "Okay, I'll show you that it's harmless." He spread the young man's legs and pulled him closer to his crotch.

"No way! I'm going to be ripped in half," Italy whined as he tried to get away from Germany's monster. He came to a halt as the blond man slid his member in carefully, holding his hip away from the bed. "Germany," he moaned quietly when the man began to thrust his hips back and forth.

Germany panted and his eyes closed halfway as Italy spread his legs further apart. "You're so hot. Just look at this beautiful thing," he said, wrapping his hand around the other man's member. He then leaned down and licked Italy's nipple before he nibbled on it.

It seemed that Germany was a lot more perverted than he'd thought. Italy arched his back. The blond started to thrust harder into him, his length reaching all of the right areas. It stuffed him in a pleasant way. And he loved the feeling. "More," he begged.

"No needed to ask." Grinning, Germany put his hands on the back of the other man's thighs and bent his legs, allowing himself to a great view of Italy's ass. He moved his hips until the bed began to creak and Italy groaned in bliss, holding on to his broad shoulders.

Italy gazed at Germany above him, whose blue eyes had darkened with lust, and strong torso felt so good to the touch. He clenched his hands on the blond's shoulders and released all over himself.

Germany groaned and released. Loosing his strength, he let go of Italy's thighs. He managed to pull out and sat up, contemplating on how well he'd drove his boyfriend crazy for him. "This was enough exercise. We're going to skip our training with Japan today." Italy nodded in exhaustion and yanked him down so both of them could sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this One Shot! Please leave a review if you liked it or not.**

**If you'd like to read another One Shot from me, message me or review to this with your choice in anime and pairing. And also tell me if you'd like the second One Shot to be longer than this one.**

**Eiko.**


End file.
